Loser
by L' Fleur Noir
Summary: A veces las cosas no son como parecen...


_**Loser**_

_A mi amiga Gigi –Misty Shrine- por brindarme siempre su amistad incondicional y sin reservas. Gracias _

* * *

_Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel __  
__No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa __  
__Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer. __  
__Soñando con volver otra vez._

_-Felicidades, felicidades...!-_

Las palabras de jubilo no cesaban de repetirse una y otra vez en honor a la joven pareja que acababa de finalizar sus votos matrimoniales. Los familiares y allegados a esta daban muestras de cariño en los abrazos calidos y en las frases apretadas de emoción que apenas salian de sus gargantas.

La debil luz del crepúsculo iluminò por unos segundos a los recien casados. Él, imperturbable en su traje negro hecho a medida. Su cabello oscuro estaba corto y prolijamente peinado. Hasta la sonrisa ancha, que de rimaba con su aspecto, de ningun modo traicionaba la enorme felicidad que sentia.

Ella parecia un angel a su lado.. Hermosa y radiante en su vestido de novia. Su cabello rojo se encontraba elegantemente recogido entre pimpollos de rosas blancas. La sonrisa –al igual que èl- siempre presente en sus labios junto al brillo verde-azulado de sus pupilas.

_-Felicidades, muchas felicidades...!-_

.-.

.-Vamos lanzalo!- la joven de cabello verde agua agitaba los brazos frenetica en direcciòn a la novia que movia su ramo hacia uno y otro lado –Lanzalo Misty!-

.-¿Estan preparadas?- preguntò esta riendo, y las rosas de su bouquet temblaron ligeramente ante su gesto.

.-Siiii!- chillaron varias chicas sacudiendo sus manos.

.-Lanzalo Misty!-

.-Duplica no comas ansias –rio y se volviò a su esposo quien le hizo una seña afirativa. Por un segundo acercò el bouquet a su pequeña nariz como si quisiera besar todas las flores por ultima vez. Luego lo alzó en alto -¿Estan listas...?-

.-Siii!-

.-Veremos qien es la proxima en casarce! Ahí va!-

El ramo saliò disparado de sus manos con fuerza . Siguiendo una linea invisible sobre las cabezas que se alzaban para tomarlo. Los alli presentes, en especial los casados y los que no querian formar parte de ese ridiculo juego, observaban divertidos como todas las jóvenes solteras se disputaban –de forma poco femenina – el objeto que todavía estaba en el aire.

Pero la risa de todos se convirtió en sorpresa, cuando el ansiado bouquet aterrizó en las asombradas manos de un joven soltero de cabello negro que, totalmente ajeno, veia la escena varias mesas mas allá de donde se llevaba a cabo la guerra.

.-Oh Misty, eso no se vale!- exclamó Duplica frustrada cruzandose de brazos –Se supone que el ramo es para nosotras-

.-Bueno –contestó la joven pelirroja -Él tambien esta soltero y no veo razón para oponerme – el individuo en cuestión estaba de pie sonrojado agarrando el bouquet como si fuera un tesoro extraño y a la vez muy precioso . Ella lo mirò ocultando un brillo incierto bajo sus tupidas pestañas negras. –Se lo pedirè, satisfechas?- se volviò a Duplica y a las demas muchas que con lagrimas en los ojos, asintieron a la vez como si fueran una sola persona.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y tras acomodar un mechón de cabello rojo tras su oido, rompiò a caminar con suavidad, sintiendo como la seda resvalaba por el contorno de sus piernas.

_Cada día que pasa me mata tu ausencia y pierdo la fe __  
__Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti __  
__Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí __  
__Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir._

_.-._

El joven bajó la vista hacia las flores en sus manos. El perfume que despedian era igual al que por años ella siempre habia usado.

.-Ash?-

Este alzó la cabeza.

.-Lo siento... creo que ha habido una equivocación...- la flamante novia se encontraba frente a él -¿Podrias devolverme el bouquet?-

.-Si no es molestia... Me gustaria quedarmelo –murmuró con lentitud -¿Puede ser?-

Ella observó de soslayo a su grupo de amigas que esperaban ansiosas. Volvió el rostro sonriendo.

.-Por supuesto que si., Ash –asintió- Ahora... según la tradición debo abrazarte por haberlo atrapado y desearte mucha suerte para que encuentres a tu pareja –

.-Y-yo...-

La palabra murió en su garganta, cuando la muchacha lo rodeó con sus niveos brazos. Él le retribuyó a su vez encerrandola entre los suyos, sintiendo a traves del tacto la tersura de la seda y el calor de su cuerpo bajo los dedos.

.-Que seas muy feliz...- susurraba junto a su oido, diciendole las mismas palabras que él habia usado para felicitarla tiempo atrás en la iglesia. –Muy feliz...-

Y no pudo evitar temblar ante el sonido de su voz y la fuerza de su abrazo. Los labios de Misty le rozaron el lóbulo del oido con precisiòn, trazando un sendero hasta su cuello. Sintió la suavidad de sus besos alli donde el borde de la camisa revelaba la piel desnuda. Contuvo el aliento demasiado consciente de lo que ella estaba haciendo.

.-Muy feliz...-

Luego se apartó y sin decir palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue. Los encajes de su vestido permanecieron flotado varios segundos antes de desaparecer entre la gente.

Ash bajo la vista. De pronto pareciò que las rosas estaban muertas...

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón __  
__Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor __  
__No echarte de menos al llegar la noche __  
__Y sin reproches resignarme a tu adiós __  
__Cuando creo que ya te he olvidado descubro que aun te amo._

.-.

El _Morola V810_ sonó cuatro veces antes de que él accediera a contestarlo. Se disculpó con sus amigos de la mesa y salió afuera.

El parque que rodeaba al Cerulean Gym estaba levemente iluminado , y aun asi se podia ver el esmero que los jardineros habian puesto para embellecer el lugar ante la ocasión especial de la mas joven de las lideres.

El césped corto tenia un color esmeralda bajo el oscuro cielo y parecia orlado de perlas gracias a las dimutas gotas de rocio que caian a medida que la noche se iba adentrando. Los jazmines desparramaban su aroma dulce y embriagante, aliviniando el ambiente como un bálsamo.

La llamada se repitió otra vez.

.-¿Hola?-

Nadie contestó. Estaba a punto de guardar el celular en el bolsillo cuando oyó unas debiles pisadas. Alzó la vista. Misty estaba de pie a una corta distancia. El ruedo de su vestido blanco rozaba el césped humedo. Él no demostró sorpresa ni desconcierto al verla frente a si. Ella tampoco dejó entrever algun tipo de sentimiento en la expresión petrea de su semblante. Los ojos de ambos se encontraban fijos, absortos, detenidos completamente en el otro., bebiendo palabras silenciosas y confesiones que nunca fueron.

Sin mediar palabras ella se acercó a él. Sus pequeñas manos se unieron a las suyas por varias segundos de suplica muda, y sus labios se encontraron por fin respondiendo al ruego desesperante que llevaba años madurando...

La ley natural de sus cuerpos comenzaba a hacerse mas profunda a medida que las caricias se repetían llamándose, rindiéndose, pidiendo el placer que el otro prometia. Los besos cobraban mas pasión en esa extraña atmosfera donde solo el silencio y la quietud eran testigos de lo que pasaba, separándose solo para renovar el oxigeno antes de que sus labios se unieran otra vez, sin palabras innecesarias que quebraran el ensueño.

El celular yacia olvidado en el césped, titilando...

El anillo de compromiso resvaló de su dedo ante la urgencia; y aunque el vestido de novia se veia hermoso en ella, Ash solo podia pensar en lo que habia debajo, en su cuerpo prohibido. Misty no se hizo esperar, a ciegas lo guió por un pasillo desconocido y oscuro. La casa habia sido remodelada hacia poco y a él no le importaba el no saber donde estaban; el sonido de la fiesta parecia distante, lejano y era esta realidad lo unico que importaba.

La seda balnca cayendo al suelo de madera, la luna bañando su cuerpo desnudo, su piel tibia; el color de sus ojos, tan claro, tan puro, opalescente, como el agua misma. El placer de la intimidad, sus sonidos...

La alianza matrimonial brillaba como otra gota de rocio en medio del césped. Solitaria como una lagrima...

_Todavía yo siento tus caricias y tu respiración sobre mi piel __  
__No hay quien me haga olvidar tu sonrisa __  
__Y sigo amándote hoy más que ayer. __  
__Soñando con volver otra vez._

.-.

.-Hey Ash-

Este se volvió –Gary –sacó el celular unos segundos de su oido -¿Ocurre algo?-

Ambos estaban en la galeria, de cara al extenso parque.

.-¿Has visto a Misty? Hace como una hora que salió...-

.-No, no la he visto- pensó unos segundos –Pero oi a Duplica algo de que necesitaba ponerse ropa mas comoda-

.-Tienes razón- Gary sonrió –Este tema de la boda me tiene mas nervioso a mi que a ella-

.-Ya veo...-

.- Parece que esta muy ansiosa por empezar la luna de miel, de otra forma no me explico su prisa por quitarse ese vestido que tan bien le queda, no es cierto?-

Ash cambió su expresión solicita a un gesto serio –No veo porque me preguntas eso a mi-

.-Ha sido una broma, relajate!- le palmeó el brazo riendo –Ahora que atrapaste el ramo deberias buscarte una novia y casarte, creeme es lo mejor que puedes hacer...-

El joven no contestó. Se aclaró la garganta y volvió a colocar el _Motorola V810_ junto a su oido.

.-Ok, entendí el mensaje –Gary rio retrocediendo y alzando las manos –dejaré al gran empresario y maestro pokemon con sus asuntos de trabajo, y me dedicaré a buscar a mi linda esposa...-

Ash observó como el joven se alejaba y reprimiendo un triste suspiro, metió el celular en el bolsillo y se dirigió ala fiesta.

.-.

Gary se dirigió por el pasillo a oscuras.

_-Realmente deberían poner una luz aquí...- _pensó caminando con cuidado. Se frente a lo que pareció ser una puerta. La golpeó con suavidad usando los nudillos -¿Cariño?-

Esta se abrió mostrando el agraciado rostro de la joven.

.-¿Por qué te tardas tanto cariño?-

Misty se acomodó el cabello tranquilamente –Es que no hallaba que ponerme-

Gary rio. Una respuesta tan tipica de ella. Observó lo linda que estaba en su solero de corte simple color crema y le entraron unas tremendas ganas de besarla. La agarró de la cintura apretándola contra su pecho y le dio un beso tan brusco que ella apenas le respondió.

.-Deberiamos irnos de esta fiesta...- murmuró contra su cuello.

Misty revoleó los ojos apoyando la barbilla en su hombro. Advertia el deseo en las acciones de Gary. La forma en que le estaba besando la garganta era una fehaciente prueba de ello, al igual que sus manos acariciándole los muslos bajo el vestido.

.-Pues vamonos- dijo por fin.

Él quitó la atención de su cuerpo y la miró -¿Si?-

.-Si-

.-Genial- le agarró la mano para besársela y entonces frunció el ceño -¿Dónde esta tu anillo?-

Misty observó sus dedos desnudos con sorpresa –S-se me habra caido mientras me cambiaba. Sabes que me quedaba algo suelto- suspiró –le diré a mis hermanas que lo busquen-

Él asintió besándole la frente –De acuerdo, entonces te esperaré afuera hasta que termines de cambiarte. Tienes todo listo, cierto?-

Misty ojeó las maletas cerradas que esperaban contra la pared –Si, todo-

Gary la observó una vez mas antes de salir. Acaba de ponerse un saco de gaza color rosa y acomodaba sobre este su largo cabello, que se desplegó sobre sus hombros como un hermoso abanico rojo.

.-Te amo...- murmuró impresionado.

.-Yo tambien te amo- le sonrió ladeando la cabeza.

Cuando el joven se fue, Misty acarició su dedo anular desnudo. De reojo miró el piso a sus pies sintiéndose muy confundida. Cerró los ojos.

_-Dios, que estoy haciendo...?-_

_Se que soy culpable de mi suerte __  
__Y que mi sufrimiento no te hará volver __  
__Y en mi otra vez creer __  
__Te hice llorar y me arrepiento, __  
__Amor cuanto lo siento __  
__Si no te vuelvo a ver __  
__No sobreviviré._

.-.

.-Parece que era una llamada muy importante, no?. Te tardaste una hora-

Ash tomó sus lugar en la mesa –Si... asuntos de trabajo-

.-No te lo dije Brock?- Tracey se echó hacia atrás en su silla –Ash, se supone que vienes a divertirte. ¿No puedes apagar ese maldito aparato?-

.-Mi vida depende de ese maldito aparato, Tracey...-

.-Deberias conseguirte una novia. Ahora que Misty se ha casado, eres el unico del grupo que queda soltero-

El joven alzó la vista. Ya estaba harto de oir la misma frase.¿Por qué nadie entendia que queria estar solo? El nudo de su estomago se apretó un poco mas. Se levantó.

.-Me voy-

Brock estaba hablando con su esposa y se volvió bruscamente -¿Qué?-

Los demas lo miraron atonitos.

.-Ash, no te puedes ir- murmuró Melody, la prometida de Tracey acariciando su vientre abultado –La fiesta no ha llegado a su mejor parte ¡Todavía nadie se ha emborrachado!-

.-Tengo que trabajar mañana, quiero decir hoy...- él contestó mirando a la muchacha embarazada –Lo siento-

.-Esta bien- dijo Brock –Seguimos en contacto, cierto?-

.-Si- Ash ni se molestó en buscar a la pareja homenajeada para despedirse. Tras ponerse su chaqueta oscura, tomó el casi marchito bouquet y se giró sobre sus talones hacia sus amigos –Adios muchachos-

.-Adios Ash-

Y se fue. En silencio.

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti __  
__Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí __  
__Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir._

.-.

Habian pasado solo quince minutos desde que Ash se habia ido, cuando Misty y gary volvieron a la fiesta anunciando que se iban a retirar de esta –excitación aparte- y que todos los invitados eran bienvenidos a quedarse a seguir disfrutando del festejo que hacia bastante que habia muerto.

Misty no decia nada. Con sus labios curvados en algo parecido a una sonrisa, oia lo que su esposo comewntaba sin levantar la vista mas alla del suelo.

Tiempo después y mientras los invitados se acercaban a despedirse, ella no mostró signos de sentirse afectada u algo al ver a sus hermanas llorando y abrazandola sin conzuelo. Contestaba con monosílabos inseguros como si se encontrara a miles de kilómetros de alli. Luego y en tanto Brock y Tracey junto a sus respectivas familias esperaban su oportunidad para saludarla, se veia mas desorientada que nunca. Tras tomarse del brazo de su esposo, lo obligó a salir apresuradamente tras ella.

Sus verdes ojos nunca se detuvieron en _esa _mesa. Como si no quisiera ver a sus amigos. Como si no quisiera ver a Ash...

.-.

Dos meses después 

Era una fria noche de invierno. Una de las tantas que han transcurrido ya...

Ash se acercó a la chimenea y colocó un nuevo leño, avivando las brazas para que el hermoso calor de la habitación no se extinguiera.

Se detuvo frente al escritorio y revisó la pila de cartas que habian llegado esa mañana. Levantó una en particular, el sobre blanco y largo. Dejó las demas donde estaban y observó esa a trasluz. Enarcando una ceja se sirvió whisky en un vaso y se sentó.

Dio vuelta el sobre varias veces pues no tenia remitente, pero estaba dirigida a él. Se mordió el labio con nerviosismo al notar el trazo pequeño y prolijo. La letra clara de una mujer.

De ella...

Tomó un largo trago de la bebida antes de romper el sobre. Extrajo el papel doblado y vaciló varios segundos antes de abrirlo. Adquirió coraje tras un nuevo trago de whisky y finalmente lo abrió.

No tenia fecha ni encabezado. La carta se componia de tan solo dos palabras.

El rostro de Ash se puso palido y sus manos empezaron a temblar de tal forma que ambos objetos cayeron al suelo. Se veian sus ojos llenándose parcialmente de lagrimas silenciosas y quemantes, sus labios apretados formaban una linea recta sin emoción.

Permaneció asi varios segundos en tanto un extraño sonido gutural salia de su garganta. El eco de un debil gemido que fue tomando mayor intensidad hasta convertirse en un grito agudo, inarticulado, desgarrante, que estaba lejor de ser humano.Furioso arrojó el vaso contra la pared.

El sonido del vidrio quebrándose le produjo un placer extraño y siniestro. Agarró la botella casi llena de whisky y la estampó tambien contra el muro. La bebida marc´´o este rapidamente creando una marca amarronada sobre la pintura.

El amargo llanto se vertia una y otra vez de sus ojos. Él no trataba de ocultarlo. Los gemidos y los sollozos cobraban vida en su pecho y escapaban sin remedio de su garganta. No podia acallarlos, no podia...

Golpeaba el muro con los puños. Maldiciendo, gritando, llorando. Vez tras vez sus golpes sordos retumbaban acompañando palabras ahogadas que ya no se entendían. Por fin cayó de rodillas sobre los vidrios. Tenia los nudillos lastimados y abiertos, la sangre chorreaba libremente por sus dedos. Lentamente se fue haciendo un ovillo sobre el suelo. Los trozos de cristal parecian diminutos diamantes en esa atmosfera oscura y pesada, mientras él seguia llorando larga y difusamente como si nunca tuviera conzuelo...

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón __  
__Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor __  
__No echarte de menos al llegar la noche __  
__Y sin reproche __  
__Resignarme a tu adiós. __  
__Pero es que aun te amo. _

_Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti __  
__Con otra sacarte por siempre de mí __  
__Decirte a la cara que no me haces falta para poder vivir. _

_Quisiera borrarte de mi corazón __  
__Quitar de mi boca tu dulce sabor __  
__No echarte de menos al llegar la noche __  
__Y sin reproche __  
__Resignarme a tu adiós..._

La llama de la chimenea aun crepitaba rompiendo el silencio. Su luz mortesina vislumbraba el papel en el suelo. La escrtitua hecha a pluma era clara y prolija. Se leia con exactitud pese a la escasa luz. Solo dos palabras...

_Estoy embarazada._

Dos palabras y luego mas silencio.

* * *

_Gracias a PkmMaster por la letra de la canción de Luis Fonsi.Quisiera poder olvidarme de ti._

_Loser/ Perdedor._

_.-L'e Fleur Blanc-. _

_Aka Sumi._


End file.
